


【盾叉】Halfway right

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones《Faint》系列 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 皮叉《Faint》番外篇，老冰棍的爱情故事





	【盾叉】Halfway right

站在病床前，史蒂夫伸手抚平了黑发欧米伽皱起的眉头，他深吸一口气，却被医院里的消毒水味呛到。布洛克的麻药劲没过，一时半会儿醒不过来，但史蒂夫仍然不忍心咳嗽，深怕吵醒本来就睡得不安稳的欧米伽。

你为什么就是不肯对自己好一点？

史蒂夫难以忘怀第一次见到布洛克，尽管只是远远的瞄了一眼，但四倍视力还是一瞬间在人群里捕捉到了布洛克，一个带着浓厚南欧风情的美人。这一点看看几年之后他和史蒂夫的女儿莎伦·罗杰斯就能证实，但布洛克绝不是那种软绵绵的欧米伽，他也不是生育的工具。如果不是套子质量太差漏了，史蒂夫觉得自己和他甚至不会有孩子。

身量不高，留着胡渣，梳着背头，配上那深邃的眉眼和那一看就是经历了风霜雨雪的脸庞，皮肤也不像其他欧米伽那样光滑，甚至也不算白皙。长年高强度训练降低了的体脂，让他的脸颊凹陷，穿着松垮的特战队制服，显得特别瘦。再往史蒂夫旁边一放，都可以用“弱不禁风”来形容。但可以确定的是，不会有人这么形容他。

即使布洛克看着是糙，但越看越有种说不出的味道，这很难形容，只有亲眼看到他才能体会得到。单单看他坐在吧台，阿尔法们搭讪的频率就能证明，布洛克多么有魅力。就算和布洛克结婚生子之后，史蒂夫在某个早晨先于自家欧米伽醒来，就那么看着布洛克的睡颜直到那双淡色眸子一点一点睁开，史蒂夫都不觉得腻。

时光倒回他们相识的那年，史蒂夫刚被从北冰洋捞出来不久，解冻后被一大群白大褂围着检查身体各项指标，甚至还不算清醒。那时候史蒂夫还不知道布洛克的名字，只是远远地望见他站在二楼。他似乎是某个高层的贴身保镖，站在那个西装革履的金发男人身后，与另一个黑发保镖交头接耳。

隔得实在太远，史蒂夫的四倍听力也无法让他听清那头的对话，但史蒂夫脑海里的第一反应却是——那个交叉带是干什么用的？太多余了，还增加不必要负重，不如穿件防弹背心。

但很快史蒂夫的注意力，就从没有用处的交叉带，转移到了洛基带领的外星大军上。忙于和复仇者们拯救世界，史蒂夫还是在喘气的间隙，在驱散人群的队伍里瞄到了神盾局派来的特战队。布洛克就在那支队伍里，似乎还是发号施令的那个，耀武扬威的小模样在不为人知的时刻戳中了史蒂夫的心。很多年后，史蒂夫仍然会幻想成为布洛克的队员，听他用低沉的嗓音发号施令，多么令人享受的时刻啊！于是布洛克最终还是笑着答应了在床上满足美国队长偶尔的“恶趣味”。当然这些就是后话了，这里暂且不提。

等纽约大战结束，史蒂夫进入了神盾局任职，布洛克所带领的特战队也被派来协助史蒂夫工作。看着手里的档案，史蒂夫第一次知道了他的名字——布洛克·朗姆洛。本着对工作认真负责的态度，史蒂夫认真记下整支特战队所有队员的名字和信息，却意外发现布洛克的性别那栏写的是欧米伽——整支特战队唯一的欧米伽。

史蒂夫被解冻后曾恶补了一下这七十年来的各方面知识，其中就有几年前通过的欧米伽平权法案，一直提倡平等的史蒂夫还特意了解了一些细节问题，甚至查阅了不少资料，他心里即使实现了平权，但欧米伽在许多岗位上仍然受到歧视，这不是靠法令的修订就能改变的。如此一来，一个欧米伽能在神盾局里做到特战队长的位置，足以证明布洛克有多么优秀，优秀到非他不可。

但，布洛克的行为举止也太不像个欧米伽了吧，一下训练就和阿尔法们勾肩搭背，史蒂夫甚至听说他有阿尔法了。这也太过了！美国精神领袖决定找个时间，和这个特战队长好好聊聊。晨跑中的美国队长如是想到。

刚晨跑结束，史蒂夫就被娜塔莎接去出任务了。当然，娜塔莎从头到尾都没说有任务，只是让史蒂夫换上作战服。红发阿尔法嚼着口香糖，她最近正绞尽脑汁给美国道德典范介绍对象，“技术部的克里斯汀怎么样？她看到你的那样子，眼睛里都能冒爱心了。还是说你比较喜欢欧罗巴血统？要不然后勤部的费迪南德，男性欧米伽也是很不错的选择，西班牙人都热情如火……”然而，史蒂夫的注意力不在那，他向娜塔莎打探布洛克这个人。“哦？你喜欢他那种的？意大利裔啊……”红发阿尔法微微挑眉，在史蒂夫红着脸慌乱地摆手解释的时候，她更加确定了这一点，甚至加重读音重复了一遍，“你喜欢他那种的。”

“聊什么呢？”布洛克站在昆式飞行器前，等着史蒂夫和娜塔莎，朝他们问好，“罗杰斯队长，诺曼诺夫特工。”

史蒂夫轻咳一声，朝布洛克点了点头，“朗姆洛。”

“走吧，金发妞。我们要去卖国债啦，你大腿舞跳得怎么样？”布洛克面无表情地调戏史蒂夫，就像他们的任务真的是跳大腿舞。

史蒂夫僵了两秒，一瞬间当真了，那张俊脸一红，“我……我不会。七十年前我只要拿着盾牌出来走一圈，说上一段话就可以了。”他想求助娜塔莎，但红发阿尔法已经自顾自地晃进了昆式飞行器。

“哦，是吗？政策变了，上头命令我就来接你去跳大腿舞。上了飞机你赶紧让诺曼诺夫教教你。”布洛克边逗着史蒂夫，边走上昆式飞行器。这话似乎把罗杰斯吓到了，他纠结了半天，在被布洛克催了两次之后，才上来了。

史蒂夫抠着手套的魔术贴，一脸欲言又止地问娜塔莎，“我……我们是去跳大腿舞的？”

娜塔莎看到了布洛克的眨眼，心中了然，她玩味地勾起嘴角，“是啊，他们给你准备了星条旗内裤，就穿那个跳。”为了表示这是真的，布洛克还真让杰克去储物室把星条内裤拿来给史蒂夫试试。

杰克愣了一下，一脸茫然，“星条内裤？你又给什么武器取了奇怪的外号？M1216？”特战队的队员们一片哄笑，惹得史蒂夫彻底红了脸。

还好昆式飞行器进入任务范围，这个玩笑没有继续，布洛克一脸惋惜的开始介绍任务对象，史蒂夫这才反应过来自己被耍了。

“他那不是在耍你！”娜塔莎吹了个泡泡，“他是在调戏你。顺带一提，你周六有空吗，我有点私事需要你帮忙？”

史蒂夫点了点头，作为七十年前的老牌绅士，史蒂夫理所当然的把女性阿尔法纳入需要帮助的对象，“愿意效劳，如果没有任务的话。”

娜塔莎似乎对这个结果相当满意，她眨了眨眼，“任务结束，我会短信告诉你具体时间地点的。”

任务还算顺利，就是再一次被布洛克调戏，史蒂夫更加觉得这个欧米伽行为不检，于是美国道德标杆决定找个时间好好教育一下他。但让史蒂夫没想到的是，那句“没有我你要怎么办啊”却顽固地留在脑海里，即使几十年后，仍然能随时提取出来，反复倒带、回放。

回到三曲翼大厦，没一会儿就收到了娜塔莎的短信，一直没搞懂手机这类高科技设备的史蒂夫压根就不会看短信。好在技术部那个漂亮的棕发女欧米伽克里斯汀耐心地教了几次，史蒂夫这才彻底搞明白怎么使用。“真是太谢谢你了。我一直搞不定这些。”史蒂夫朝克里斯汀微笑，为她的耐心表示感谢。棕发欧米伽小脸绯红，小声说了句“不客气”，就捂着脸跑掉了。史蒂夫摇了摇头，叹了口气，感叹七十年过去了，怎么都成了欧米伽追着阿尔法跑了……

娜塔莎发来的是一家餐厅的地址，让史蒂夫周六晚上七点过去。不是说私事吗？怎么成吃饭了？介于娜塔莎也是个阿尔法，史蒂夫倒也没把吃晚餐这种事往约会上想。再说了娜塔莎和克林特都在复联内部办了小型订婚宴了。虽然有点不明所以，但为了表示礼貌，史蒂夫还是给娜塔莎回了句“收到”。

娜塔莎几乎是秒回——别迟到，穿正装。收到请回复。

史蒂夫愣了一下，真的回了个“复”字。根正苗红的罗政委完全没看出，最后一句只是娜塔莎·诺曼诺夫特工的玩笑。

等到了周六，本着不能让女性久等的原则，史蒂夫早了整整十五分钟，然而七点整点却看到布洛克晃进了餐厅。

这是史蒂夫第一次看到布洛克穿正装，纯黑色西装，内搭黑色衬衫，黑色领带，穿这一整身走进餐厅，活脱脱像个来开家族例会的意大利黑手党。“咦？就你一个？诺曼诺夫呢？”布洛克也愣了一下，但很快就一脸恍然大悟，他一屁股坐在史蒂夫对面，一把扯掉自己的领带，顺手解开两颗扣子，黑发欧米伽自然而然地拿起菜单，翘着二郎腿，“没带钱，你买单。餐前酒要伏特加马天尼，佐餐酒要巴罗洛干红，饭后甜点我要朗姆酒芭菲，其他你点。”

“额……”史蒂夫愣了半晌，才反应过来娜塔莎想撮合他和布洛克，“当然，这是阿尔法的职责。”即使听说这年头流行AA制，但史蒂夫还是觉得身为阿尔法，绝对不应该让欧米伽买单。

晚餐还算愉快，史蒂夫还利用了等饭后甜点的时间，义正言辞地对布洛克进行了思想教育。

可能是饭后的冰淇淋太冰了些，布洛克的笑容越来越僵。“队长……”布洛克掏出手机晃了晃，上头显示的时间是晚上九点半，“我该回家了，再晚，我丈夫该着急了。”

史蒂夫始终有点布洛克是落荒而逃的错觉，应该是错觉吧……布洛克以最快的速度冲出餐厅，拦了辆出租车离开，他可能只是怕丈夫担心吧……

但，史蒂夫回家的路上都不可抑制地想象——布洛克的阿尔法会是何方神圣。布洛克这么优秀的欧米伽，他的阿尔法绝非池中之物，不然也不会让布洛克甘愿洗手作羹汤。史蒂夫突然间想到自己的好友詹姆斯·巴恩斯，如果巴基还在世，大概会喜欢布洛克这样的欧米伽吧……巴基总是喜欢挑战，自诩“布鲁克林小王子”，泡最辣的妞，喝最烈的酒，做最疯狂的事，所以才会第一时间报名参军上了前线。

布洛克闻着像烈酒，性子也像炸药般火爆，好身手让他有足够的理由骄傲，这大概是巴基喜欢的类型吧……史蒂夫不由自主的叹气，看了眼笔记本上的那对深邃的眼眸，布洛克，你这一型的，大概……不好追吧……

如此一来，史蒂夫更加对布洛克这个人，连带他的阿尔法充满了好奇。然而，在特战队问了一圈，只有杰克支支吾吾地说，“你知道布拉德·皮特吗？一个好莱坞明星。布洛克的阿尔法年轻那会儿长得和他有点像，金发蓝眼的大帅哥，反正帅的一塌糊涂。”

史蒂夫纠结了半天，考虑自己指正杰克的用词是不是不太礼貌，但他还是没忍住，“一塌糊涂不是这么用的。”

杰克的眼角以肉眼可见的频率抽搐了一下，他轻咳一声，“队长，现在是真的用的。”

史蒂夫还在感叹现在的基础教育都怎么了，肩却被搭住了，布洛克整个人都快搭史蒂夫身上了，“聊什么？”

“你的阿尔法。”杰克回答道。

史蒂夫明显看到布洛克瞪了杰克一眼，黑发欧米伽非常自觉地从杰克裤兜里掏出了烟盒，取一支叼上，“他？他有什么好聊的？”

“杰克说他长得像布拉德·皮特。”

“嗨呦！罗杰斯队长，你还知道好莱坞巨星哈！”布洛克吸了一口烟，恶趣味地呼在了史蒂夫脸上，“有长进嘛，国债甜心。不过说句实话，他年轻那会儿真比布拉德·皮特帅多了！”史蒂夫完全听不进其他声音，满脑子只有布洛克夸赞自家阿尔法时，那自豪的表情。突然觉得心口闷闷的，连带着有几分羡慕，甚至可以说是嫉妒……史蒂夫第一次真正意义上想要点什么，不为大义，只为私心。他知道这不应该，但却忍不住。

我想要布洛克，想照顾他，爱护他，疼爱他，一辈子对他好……

然而到了此时真正面对眼前趴在床上，全裸着却用条薄被欲盖弥彰的黑发欧米伽，史蒂夫羞得都想找个地缝钻进去了，恨不得立马来个外勤任务，这太超过了！有夫之夫，赤身裸体，以色侍人，成何体统！而导致这窘境的，正是几天前的另一个任务。

时间回到几天前，作为美国队长，史蒂夫的日常就是三天两头出任务满世界飞，连带着害整支特战队忙得团团转。也只有到了任务回程的路上，大伙才能放松下来，三三两两的闲聊，讨论去哪个酒吧散散心，放松一下。史蒂夫倒是喜欢安静，他选择窝在角落里画画。

七十年前的艺术生不得不感叹，科技的发展，手里的水溶性彩铅画出来的画，据说刷上层水就能变水彩，于是史蒂夫特地买了一盒来试试。画册上用彩铅勾勒出一对富有南欧风情的深邃眉眼，刚毅坚定的神情十分传神。

“哇哦！这画的是我的眼睛？”

布洛克突然出现，吓得史蒂夫手忙脚乱的把画册合上，“额……就随便画画。”当然，布洛克根本不打算给史蒂夫逃避的机会，他抽走了美国甜心手里的画册。往前面翻了翻，画册里画了不少人，大多是神盾局的，有说笑的，也有训练的，神态惟妙惟俏，动作行云流水。但明显可以看得出史蒂夫是随手画的速写，连笔可能都是随手抓的，有钢笔，有圆珠笔，就连铅笔也不见多少涂改的痕迹。布洛克这种不懂画的，都能看出笔触不算细腻，甚至有几分缭乱，但每一幅都极为神似。光是弗瑞训人的那幅，就让布洛克都能想象到弗瑞愤怒。

布洛克又翻了一页，一瞬间顿住了。史蒂夫感到疑惑，凑了过去一看，画册里画着军装笔挺的巴恩斯中士，史蒂夫叹了口气，解释道，“这是巴基，我按记忆里画的。”

“我见过，在那个什么博物馆里。咆哮突击队唯一阵亡的成员詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士。”布洛克将画册还给史蒂夫，搭着他的肩，“画得真不错，我记得展厅里还说过你是学艺术的。”

“是……”史蒂夫一瞬间红了脸，似乎做了错事的孩子被长辈识破。

“真好，也算一项技能。那眼睛一看就特别像我……”布洛克发出了赞叹，“画完送给我吧！”史蒂夫不好意思地笑了笑，算是答应了。

但娜塔莎不知道从哪里冒了出来，“送你？这也太便宜了吧！怎么着你都得来给我们大艺术家做模特吧……”

布洛克倒也开得起玩笑，他挑了挑眉，“裸模吗？不脱光我可不去。”

“啊？”史蒂夫的脸彻底刷的一下红了，他支吾了半天都没有说出个所以然，而娜塔莎已经和布洛克敲定了当模特的时间。于是就有了现在，史蒂夫红着脸，抱着画板，对着全裸的布洛克无从下手。

布洛克倒是异常放松，还询问着史蒂夫需不需要换个姿势，“你在紧张个什么？还是说你想对我做点别的？”史蒂夫倒一口冷气，还卡在五十年代的老古板，一瞬间脑海里闪过几十种训斥眼前这个欧米伽的方案，但话到嘴边却一句也说不出口。往后很长一段时间，史蒂夫只要一闭上眼，脑海里都是赤裸着趴在床上的布洛克，梦境里的黑发欧米伽喊着他的名字，邀请他共赴云雨……史蒂夫猛地惊醒过来，发现胯间濡湿一片，那玩意儿仍直挺挺地将薄被支起……这太超过了！布洛克可是有夫之夫。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你到底在想什么啊！

本想到三曲翼大厦的时候问问娜塔莎，但正在测试新弓箭的克林特说她去出外勤任务了。史蒂夫查看了任务表，本想去打会拳，却没在训练场看到布洛克。问了一圈才知道，布洛克早上请假了。拜托技术部的克里斯汀查了排班表，看到表上布洛克的请假原因那栏填着“堕胎”，史蒂夫的眉头都拧到一起去了。这种事能乱说的吗？！这欧米伽怎么没个欧米伽该有的样子啊！史蒂夫越想越心烦意乱，几记组合拳活活把训练室的沙袋打成了两截。就连被临时搬出来和史蒂夫练组合技的克林特都被累得够呛，嚷嚷着史蒂夫虐待欧米伽，好容易训练结束，克林特一个远攻系的，居然跑得比兔子都快。

史蒂夫按照惯例会回员工宿舍洗澡，半路上看到了杰克抱着布洛克走进宿舍楼。美国道德典范不由自主地皱了眉，对布洛克的印象更加不好了，但看着他直冒冷汗，脸色苍白，史蒂夫心中咯噔一下，不会吧……真的去……堕胎？史蒂夫一瞬间心疼得不能自己，什么指责的话到嘴边都说不出了，“布洛克？你怎么了？”

布洛克还没开口，抱着他的杰克就爆出了句，“还不是他那个老不死的阿尔法……”

布洛克眉头一皱，似乎对有人这么说他的阿尔法极度不满，“要你多嘴！你他妈的给老子滚出去！”

于是，史蒂夫和杰克双双被轰了出来。杰克还在骂骂咧咧，史蒂夫反倒是疑惑了，即使实现了平权，但堕胎对欧米伽身心伤害之大可想而知，大多还是因为不得已而为之，不然任何欧米伽都不可能不要自己的孩子，除非……是他的阿尔法执意要求。

“他……他阿尔法不是对他挺好的吗？”

史蒂夫转头看向杰克，后者眉头一皱，“好？那个老家伙根本他妈的不是人！布洛克十几年前意外流产之后，好容易又怀上，都他妈的五个多月了……”史蒂夫的脑子“嗡”地一声，一瞬间什么都听不进去了。他只觉得心疼得像被细丝线勒了一圈又一圈，鲜血淋漓，却抚也不是，掏出来也不是……

坐在正对手术室门的长椅上，史蒂夫烦躁地揪着自己的头发。凌晨的医院走廊空旷得可怕，只有史蒂夫自己一个人。如果不是想着买点什么给布洛克补补身子，史蒂夫也不会给他打电话。而电话那头，传来的却是一个陌生的声音——布洛克凌晨被送进了手术室，医生把史蒂夫当成了黑发欧米伽的阿尔法，让他赶来签了手术同意书，连带几小时后，护士送出手术室的病危通知书。

史蒂夫不由自主地心疼，几个小时的煎熬等待，让他开始胡思乱想出无数个令人心碎的故事。

布洛克的阿尔法根本不爱他！史蒂夫在那一瞬间想通，为什么布洛克不像个正常的欧米伽那样矜持。他甚至从来没有主动提过一次自己的阿尔法，大多都是别人提起，才勉为其难地聊上一两句。布洛克的无名指上甚至没有过婚戒的痕迹，身上连他阿尔法的信息素都很淡。线索在史蒂夫脑海里逐渐清晰起来，因为意外被标记，没有爱情，没有婚姻，生活之中没得到丝毫关爱，床笫之间也不能被满足，好容易怀了孕却被逼着打掉，哪个欧米伽能受得了？

无意中想到杰克曾经提过，布洛克的阿尔法年纪比布洛克大得多，而且因为长年在外工作，很少归家，再加上布洛克以前流过产，多年难以受孕。所以布洛克突然怀上孩子，才会让那个早已对性事没多少兴趣的阿尔法起了疑心吧……史蒂夫捂着脸，泪水不由自主地滚落，自带一身正义感的罗政委决定帮助这个可怜的欧米伽脱离苦海。

好容易布洛克被推出手术室，又被送去重症监护室，没多久皮尔斯就代表高层来慰问了，身后跟着不少人，甚至还有摄影师。西装革履的金发男人，鬓角夹杂着银丝，他仔细询问了主治医生，“他情况怎么样？”

主治医生也没有个定论，只说得挺过这七十二小时。

“会对他之后有什么影响吗？”皮尔斯关切的问道。

“除了可能失去生育能力，没有太大的影响。”

这还算没有太大的影响？！史蒂夫掐死主治医生的心都有了。皮尔斯似乎非常关心布洛克，又多追问了主治医生几句。史蒂夫还觉得他挺负责任的，但皮尔斯很快就击碎了史蒂夫对他所有的好感。眼里只有金钱和权势的老政客，把布洛克的主治医生叫到一边，让他停用吗啡。得益于四倍听力，史蒂夫这才见识到皮尔斯那假惺惺的嘴脸。

布洛克再怎么强壮，也只是个欧米伽啊！一天之内被送两次手术室，刀口足足十多厘米，伤口狰狞得史蒂夫都不敢看。即使科技发展不用拆线，但不免得留下伤疤。这要是伤在史蒂夫自己身上，他哼都不会哼一声，但那可是在一个欧米伽身上啊！没有吗啡，他该疼成什么样？布洛克晚上要怎么入睡？醒来了又要怎么个痛苦？

皮尔斯毕竟是个政客，哪里会考虑那么多。史蒂夫提出没有吗啡，布洛克会很难熬，皮尔斯微微一笑，“这不算工伤，局里愿意支付手术所有费用已经很好了，而且吗啡局里可不给报销。再说了，局里的阿尔法特工受伤，也没见那个人嚷嚷着要吗啡止痛。”史蒂夫握紧双拳，恨不得赏他几记重拳。皮尔斯体恤慰问下属点到为止，摆拍完又假惺惺地嘱咐史蒂夫务必照顾好布洛克，就带着那乌泱泱的一大帮人离开了。

史蒂夫继续在那守着，布洛克到了中午才清醒过来，但仍然没有脱离危险，身上依旧接着仪器。史蒂夫凑过去，试了试他额头的温度，“醒啦！要不要喝点水？”递过去的水杯，里头贴心地插着根长长的吸管。布洛克喝了几口，就摆手说不喝了。

“离开他吧！你的阿尔法根本不爱你。”史蒂夫看着布洛克颈上的淤青，心疼得心都要碎掉了，“哪有阿尔法逼欧米茄做人流，还……”史蒂夫大概想说操之类的词，但说不出来，支吾了半天只说出，“还……还害自家欧米茄大出血……”

布洛克缩成一团，他的声音在被子显得闷闷的，“你是我谁啊，不用你管。”

“他都不知道来看看你，连皮尔斯这种政客都知道亲自来慰问！”史蒂夫愤愤不平，想到皮尔斯那可恨的作秀的丑恶嘴脸，恨不得把皮尔斯连带布洛克那个负心汉阿尔法一起给撕了，“他嘱咐我好好照顾你。”

布洛克的神情有点奇怪，史蒂夫一时间没看懂，也许是难过吧……伤成这样，自己阿尔法却没来陪着。史蒂夫叹了口气，轻拍着布洛克的背，“我先出去逛逛，你有没有想吃什么……”布洛克没有回话，把自己闷在被子里，史蒂夫又叹了口气，起身离开了病房。等他半个小时后再回来，布洛克已经睡了过去，脸上带着已经干涸的泪痕。史蒂夫在床边坐了下来，再次叹了口气。

布洛克很能忍，麻药的劲儿早就过去了，醒来之后也没听到他哼一声。而昏睡过去了，也不得安稳，在睡梦里挣扎着，呢喃着“疼”。听着黑发欧米伽在睡梦里说一句“疼”，史蒂夫的心也跟着疼，你怎么这么命苦呀……史蒂夫实在不忍心，按了呼叫铃，唤来小护士求她给布洛克来一针吗啡。

“上头不允许……”小护士也很为难，史蒂夫也不好强求。坐立难安了好半天，史蒂夫才想到自己的邻居莎伦也在这家医院当护士。

“吗啡需要医嘱，我只是个小护士，没有权限随便给病人用药……”金发欧米伽抿着唇，非常抱歉的模样。史蒂夫叹了口气，抚着额角，一瞬间有几分难以理解七十年后的世界。七十年前史蒂夫那一代人宣扬性别平权，七十年后的世界，却打着平权的旗帜继续打压这些欧米伽——几天前史蒂夫刚知道，布洛克能坐上特战队长的位置，是因为他在体检中被诊断出难以受孕。

该平权的时候，不给平权的机会。反而该受照顾的时候，又搬出平权的那套。史蒂夫摇了摇头，一瞬间觉得这样的神盾局和当年的九头蛇又有什么区别？不过，是换了名字而已，本质都一样，金玉其外，败絮其中……

也就出去买个东西的功夫，布洛克就从病房消失了。史蒂夫急急忙忙去护士站一问才知道，黑发欧米伽被他的阿尔法接走了。人家阿尔法要来接，史蒂夫也不能拦着，只希望那混蛋这次能好好照顾布洛克，不然史蒂夫真的不能保证自己会不会冲去暴揍那个渣阿尔法一顿。美国大兵难以抑制地连连叹气，感觉自己为布洛克简直操碎了心，而那家伙却还是不知道对自己好一点。

不出史蒂夫所料，没两天布洛克就大摇大摆地来特战队报到了。他的身体恢复得还算快，虽然还点虚弱，脸色也不太好看，嘴唇甚至都有点干裂，但总的来说已经没有大碍了。作为队副的杰克劝布洛克多休息几天，他说什么就是不听。于是，杰克就给他买了袋红糖，想让他补补身子。但这个举动彻底把本就不喜欢甜食的布洛克点燃了，黑发欧米伽拿出了队长的权威，把杰克大骂了一顿。“你是不是傻？你他妈的觉得这破玩意儿有用？”布洛克一屁股坐在长椅上，脱掉上衣，那窄腰上甚至还打着绷带。他掏出烟叼上，却在制服裤里摸不到火机，愤愤地把烟丢地上踩了两脚，“老子又不喜欢吃甜的，你浪费那钱买这破玩意儿干嘛？”

史蒂夫走进更衣室才发现，杰克被那比他矮了足足一个头的黑发欧米伽骂得一愣一愣的，别说还嘴了，史蒂夫都怀疑那个人高马大的阿尔法都快被骂哭了……

“这破玩意儿能干嘛？不如给老子来瓶好酒！”布洛克嫌弃地把那红糖水推一边，想掏烟才发现最后一支已经被那双军靴捻得不成样子了，“去，给老子买包烟，要最好的！”

杰克赶紧转身要去买烟，还差点一头撞上史蒂夫。他似乎发现了救星，把那仍烫手的马克杯往史蒂夫手里一塞，“队长，要不你劝劝他，多少喝点。”

史蒂夫自觉好笑，接过杰克递来的那杯红糖水，在布洛克身边坐下，“来吧，喝一口。喝点甜的，心情会好点。”

“不喝。老子抽烟，吃甜的嘴苦。”布洛克撇了撇嘴，似乎不太高兴。

史蒂夫也没再劝，把红糖水往旁边一放，柔声说道，“杰克他……没别的意思，就是单纯的想对你好。”

“对我好？”布洛克的语气里带着点不可理喻地味道，“那他妈的是不是还要顺便帮我做个月子？！”

史蒂夫“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，“如果你想，我相信他愿意帮你好好做个月子。”

布洛克的眼角以肉眼可见的速度抽了一下，他自己动手拆纱布，“切~还不如来瓶好酒，唐人街买的药酒都行。搭把手。”

史蒂夫无奈地摇了摇头，接手了布洛克手上的活，“听着，布洛克。我知道这些话你不爱听，但你应该试着接受大家的好意，也试着对自己好一点。”

“嘿嘿嘿，罗杰斯。我是伤员，可没心情听你的思想教育。”布洛克拍开史蒂夫的手，自己开始换药，“美利坚可是民主国家，老子是合法公民，享有自由权！”

史蒂夫叹了口气，将双手放在双腿膝盖上，“布洛克，你知道自由是什么吗？”

“想干什么干什么呗！”布洛克脱口而出。

“是，你可以决定喝什么酒，抽什么烟，和什么人结婚。这就叫自由。”史蒂夫搭着布洛克的肩，让他和自己靠的更近，“但你也要知道，自由更是种选择。不仅仅是你想做什么就做什么。而是你不想做什么，就可以不做什么，任何人都不能逼你。”布洛克一瞬间愣住了，一时间也接不上话。史蒂夫微微一笑，笑容温和，“任何人都不能逼你离开你的阿尔法，但如果你想离开他也一样，没有人能强迫你留下。我看得出来……杰克很喜欢你。”

我也是。

史蒂夫依旧保持着微笑，并没有把这句话说出口。

布洛克沉默了半晌，突然抬起头，琥珀般金棕色眸子里饱含着史蒂夫完全不能理解的情绪，“那你呢？史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你呢？你希望我离开他吗？”

史蒂夫没想到布洛克会这么问，他舔了下嘴唇，开了口，“是，我希望你离开他，我希望你能不再受伤害。”

布洛克垂下头，紧握的双手，指尖泛白，“我……做不到，史蒂夫……我真的做不到……”再次抬起的金棕色眸子凝着泪水，黑发欧米伽扑进了史蒂夫怀里，“帮帮我，史蒂夫，你是美国队长，你有办法的，对不对……”黑发欧米伽开始说起了自己的故事，哭诉自己的命途多舛——一个第一次发情就惨遭强暴，只能委曲求全成了那人的欧米伽。没有爱情，亦不可能有所谓的婚姻。好容易怀上孩子，却因为意外流产。从此，极难受孕的欧米伽更加不受待见，那个可恨的阿尔法以工作为由冷落他，连发情期布洛克都得自己熬过。好容易再次受孕，却被逼着打掉……史蒂夫整个人僵在原地，他的心一瞬间碎成齑粉，风吹即散。美国道德标杆完全忽略了这么个脆弱不堪的设定，怎么会按在神盾局特战队长这么个平日里耀武扬威的家伙身上，似乎几分钟前布洛克差点把杰克骂哭这事，也完全不存在。

但，此刻的史蒂夫觉得一切都能解释得通。因为……布洛克只是个欧米伽，再要强也只是表象，只是为了掩盖脆弱内心的面具。史蒂夫一把抱住了这个可怜的欧米伽，柔声说道，“别怕，你还有我。”史蒂夫看着坐在自己身边的布洛克，难以抑制自己的愉悦心情，以至于那“美国队长式”的完美微笑都有点崩。虽然布洛克还是个有阿尔法的欧米伽，但至少关系进了一步，史蒂夫觉得这也算曲线救国了。

等布洛克和他的阿尔法分开，再跟他告白——这是史蒂夫的计划。如果巴基在这就好了，他一定能给我不少建议，史蒂夫默默地想。不由自主地有几分难过。但看到身边的欧米伽，再次展露笑颜。

下午哭了一场的黑发欧米伽，似乎饿得前胸贴后背，正狼吞虎咽消灭掉面前的披萨，一不小心还噎到了一下。史蒂夫帮布洛克拍了拍背顺气，还给他递了杯啤酒，“慢点吃，没人跟你抢。”晚饭过后，作为一个老牌绅士，史蒂夫还是执意把布洛克送回了家。地址在郊外已经让史蒂夫心中一紧。等真的到达目的地，看到那几乎可以用金碧辉煌来形容的别墅，史蒂夫一瞬间明白了布洛克这么多年来在害怕什么……

位于华盛顿特区郊外，这一带大多是高官、富商的豪宅。或许一直以来不是布洛克不愿走，而是这样的一个出身高贵的阿尔法宁愿养着他，也不愿意惹出什么婚姻失和，家庭离异的丑闻。布洛克微微叹了口气，和史蒂夫告别，说会和自己的阿尔法好好谈谈的，这才转身进了豪宅大门，保镖将他拦下来，搜了身才放他进去。令史蒂夫惊讶的是，布洛克甚至没有反抗，似乎对此习以为常，乖乖交出了配枪和电击棒。

这是对待自己的欧米伽吗？这是当杀人犯防着吧……史蒂夫突然间明白，也许事情没有他想象得那么简单，似乎哪里不太对，但又说不出哪里不对。即使是美国队长，也被爱情蒙蔽了双眼，他现在满脑子只有怎么帮布洛克摆脱那个阿尔法和怎么追到他。

“请他去你家吃饭咯！”娜塔莎建议道，一旁克林特也冒了出来，“给他烤个蛋糕做饭后甜点，撒厚厚一层糖霜。”史蒂夫想想觉得有道理，决定这就去布洛克他吃饭。看他一脸失魂落魄的从技术室出来，史蒂夫跟着他好一段路，好容易才鼓起勇气叫了布洛克的名字。

布洛克眼神发愣，似乎还没完全回神。

“布洛克……能聊聊吗？”史蒂夫挠了挠后脑勺，拿出了一个最为温和的笑容。

布洛克猛地回了神，他深吸一口气，缓了缓才开口，“可以。”

“今晚能约你吃晚饭吗？”史蒂夫有点害羞，脸上火辣辣的，这让他觉得自己像高中那会儿给巴基递情书的那个学妹，害羞却又带着喜悦，“希望七十年过去了，这个环节没变……”

布洛克被逗乐了，勾起嘴角，扯出一个痞笑，“哦，你是从唐人街淘到老古董吗？今晚我去你家，做好晚饭，备好套子等我。”

史蒂夫高兴坏了，他甚至直接忽略了布洛克让他备套子这事，“那……那……你喜欢什么口味？”

布洛克不假思索，脱口而出，“看你。我都行。”

“我请你吃饭，按我的口味不太好吧？”史蒂夫有点为难，作为一个老牌绅士，他可不能让自己心爱的欧米伽吃不合胃口的食物，“你是意大利裔对吧……要不意大利面？肉酱的那种。”

布洛克“噗呲”一声，笑了出来，“不吃意面，要不小羊排？”史蒂夫还没答应呢，却见布洛克凑了过来，几乎都要亲上了，却转而移向史蒂夫的左耳，那低沉的嗓音传来，“我喜欢草莓。不在发情期，记得买避孕套和润滑剂。”

这……这……成何体统？！！这下子史蒂夫的脸彻底烫了，他支支吾吾半天也说不出话，布洛克似乎乐得不行，一溜烟跑没了影。

为了今天的晚餐，史蒂夫向弗瑞请了假，提前两小时下了班，去超市采购。选了最好的小羊排，拿了两大盒草莓，还特意选了两瓶上好的葡萄酒。买单的时候，看到货架上的避孕套，美国道德典范纠结了好一会儿，才红着脸从上头抓走了一盒草莓味的。

介于布洛克说要下了班直接过来，史蒂夫决定先烤蛋糕。六寸的巧克力裸蛋糕烤起来算容易，切成四层，每层都挤上厚厚的奶油，再将切对半的草莓铺上去，而最上面那层的草莓全部掏空，再灌上满满的巧克力酱，最后再撒上糖霜，装饰薄荷叶。史蒂夫刚完工，就收到了娜塔莎的短信，她问草莓怎么样了。史蒂夫赶紧给草莓裸蛋糕拍了照，问她这会不会太过，那头几乎是立马回信：金发妞儿，姐姐我说的不是蛋糕。史蒂夫对此不能理解，但一时间也没懂娜塔莎在说什么。

晚餐还算不错，布洛克对史蒂夫煎的小羊排赞不绝口，却对那草莓裸蛋糕难以下咽。史蒂夫心中一惊，难道是不合口味？布洛克摆手说不是，只是吃得太饱，“我还期待饭后甜点是点金灿灿的东西呢……”

“金灿灿？”史蒂夫没听懂布洛克的话里有话，“要不下次做芒果？还是黄桃？”

布洛克“噗呲”一声笑了出来，伸手一把揪住史蒂夫的领子，“我说的是你，金发甜心。”史蒂夫的脑子都还没转过弯来，就被布洛克吻住了，黑发欧米伽的胡渣扎得史蒂夫生疼，但那薄唇也过分柔软了些，让人不由自主的沉溺其中。美国道德典范一瞬间只觉得脑子都当机了，好半天才反应过来，自己应该第一时间推开他的。被推开了的欧米伽一反常态，眸子里透着受伤，一副要哭了的模样，“你……是不是嫌弃我……”

“我……”金发阿尔法一瞬间懵了，布洛克叹了口气，起身抓了外套想走，史蒂夫赶紧将他拦住，“没有，没有的事。我怎么会嫌弃你。”

“那你为什么不愿意碰我？我真的这么让阿尔法没胃口吗？他这样，你也……这样。”布洛克的语气让人心碎，史蒂夫像只小飞虫，一步一步踏入他的蛛网，却毫无知觉。史蒂夫甚至没来得及理清嫌弃布洛克和上了布洛克之间的关系，但欧米伽的脑回路，史蒂夫在还是豆芽菜的时候就没懂过。如果是巴基，他会怎么做？会不会也认为，应该把眼前这个黑发欧米伽抱上床？巴基当然给不了史蒂夫答案，倒是布洛克作出了决定，他脱掉了自己贴身的T恤，史蒂夫只是叹气，“你没必要做这些……”

“史蒂夫，你说过自由是种选择，这……就是我的选择。”布洛克拉住史蒂夫的双手，让它们搭在那窄腰上，“来吧，史蒂夫，他已经很多年没碰我了。”

史蒂夫愣了一下，脑子里第一反应是，咦？那孩子哪来的？哪知道布洛克一瞬间红了眼眶，开始哭诉几个月前他的阿尔法是如何酒后乱性，行径如何粗暴，以至于他几天都下不了床。那时候史蒂夫还没解冻，他也无从知晓这是否是真事，但一时间他也没来得及怀疑。“你，你应该告他婚内强暴！”史蒂夫根本咽不下这口气，恨不得马上把那个可恨的阿尔法挫骨扬灰。

布洛克无奈的笑笑，“我和他根本就没结婚，哪来的婚内强暴之说。而且……光是我身上有他的标记，再好的律师也不能保证胜诉……”

史蒂夫沉默了，他没有想到现如今布洛克面临的是这样的境地。离婚成本的提高，不是让婚姻更长久，而是让更多的欧米伽既没有名分，也没有保障，仅仅因为一个标记而被迫待在那个阿尔法身边。史蒂夫觉得这个世界变了，他觉得有心无力，就算把布洛克抱进怀里，也不能得到丝毫缓解。而怀里的黑发欧米伽倒是没想那么多，他已经在史蒂夫失神的时候，把自己脱了个精光，并开始解史蒂夫的皮带扣，却被史蒂夫一把拦住，“布洛克，我喜欢你，但我们还没到这一步。”那双淡金色眼眸里情动转瞬即逝，但还是被超级士兵的四倍视力轻而易举地捕捉到了。

“你喜欢我，这对我来说就够了。”布洛克舔了舔下唇，伸手环住史蒂夫的脖颈，他一点一点的释放出自己烈酒般辛辣的信息素，朗姆酒味里甚至泛着苦涩，“史蒂夫，给我，求你。”史蒂夫也不知道自己这是怎么了，什么都被他抛到脑后，在他无意识的情况下，四倍信息素直接把黑发欧米伽逼进了发情期。陷入情欲的黑发欧米伽相当热情，史蒂夫只来得及把他抱进房间，连窗帘都来不及拉。

裤子被扯下来，布洛克对着史蒂夫的尺寸吹了个口哨，惹得史蒂夫怪不好意思的。义正言辞地拒绝了想帮他口一发的黑发欧米伽，老古董史蒂夫觉得这种事太过了些，布洛克挑了挑眉，“你会后悔的，宝贝儿，爹地的口活可棒了！”史蒂夫内心是崩溃的，天啊！这个可怜的欧米伽都遭遇了些什么？即使是这种情况下，美国精神领袖还是难以抑制地脑补了一出黑发欧米伽受到了种种惨绝人寰的对待，特别是看到布洛克那光秃秃的下体——即使是体毛稀疏的欧米伽，也是有耻毛的。而布洛克的下体上，明显有长期修剪的痕迹。还好布洛克被逼入了发情期的情况，不容史蒂夫多想，否则美国偶像都能想到那个负心汉有恋童癖上去。

布洛克的后穴已经足够湿润，于是他便让史蒂夫戴了套直接进来。但还是处男的美国大兵手抖得厉害，套都戴不起，还是布洛克搭了把手，才能勉强戴好。“凸点螺纹哈！”布洛克看着那个有几分情趣意味的套子，微微挑眉调侃道，“第一次就玩这么大？”史蒂夫压根不知道自己随手一抓，怎么抓到这么一个玩意儿，他甚至不明白“凸点螺旋”这个词的意思，但此时此刻刚回收的意识让他羞得几乎不敢看布洛克。而深谙情事的欧米伽也没有丝毫嘲笑他的意思，“看着我，史蒂夫。别害羞。你总要经历这个……”

布洛克选了传教士体位，他乖乖躺好，分开双腿指导着史蒂夫把手指送进那个已经湿透烂熟的地方。“先用手，摸到那一点了吗？唔……”史蒂夫的手指在布洛克体内，第一次触碰到黑发欧米伽的敏感点，“待会你就往那一点上送。”史蒂夫完全不敢想自己正进入到布洛克的体内，只敢盯着那双在柔和灯光下泛着淡金色的眸子，他一点一点把下体往那个穴口送，布洛克用两根指头把自己的后穴掰得更开。“你太大了，慢一点，对！很好，甜心，你做得很好！”布洛克给了史蒂夫一个吻作为奖励，面对面的体位，让两人足以四目相对，“试着动一动……”

史蒂夫开始抽动的时候，惹得布洛克直呻吟，套子上凸起的小点搔刮着内壁，明显阻碍了进出，但从布洛克的表情里，史蒂夫都能看出，黑发欧米伽已经被快感所淹没。

布洛克可能真的禁欲得太久，很快就射了出来，突然搅紧的后穴也逼得史蒂夫缴械投降，“这么快啊，甜心，恭喜你成年了。”布洛克的调侃，让史蒂夫的脸更红了，他把自己的下体抽了出来，在布洛克指导下把套子摘下来，打了个结丢进垃圾桶。超级士兵血清让史蒂夫几乎没有不应期，正好能满足现在欲求不满到极点的欧米伽，两人又用传教士体位做了一次。这次史蒂夫找到了诀窍，甚至在半中间把布洛克的两条腿架到了左肩上，更加准确的进攻那一点，更加狭窄的入口更是增加了不少阻力，颗粒的磨蹭更让两人感受着别样的快感。布洛克的呻吟完全破碎不堪，他抽搐着射出来的时候，史蒂夫还没到，又换了背入式继续。布洛克边撸动着自己的，边接受入侵，双腿膝盖直打颤，还好腰被史蒂夫固定住才没跌下去。清洗完身子，黑发欧米伽好像难得被喂得这么饱，困得一沾枕头就睡，史蒂夫望着他的睡颜，一瞬间觉得在令人绝望的二十一世纪，找到了那么一丝归宿感……

晨跑遇到了个退伍军人，多聊了几句，史蒂夫回到住处的时候，布洛克还在赖床。史蒂夫贴心的没有吵醒他，而是先去冲了个澡。温柔地把布洛克唤醒，给了他一个早安吻，“早安，布洛克。我刚慢跑回来，早餐想吃什么？三明治好吗？”

“不。我想先吃你。”布洛克伸手勾住了史蒂夫的脖颈，顺势把他压倒身下。

两人不可抑制地来了场尽兴的morning sex，乘骑的体位让史蒂夫再次打开了新世界的大门。完事之后，布洛克还想多赖会儿床，却被抱起来洗漱。时间不太够，史蒂夫只来得及做个西多士三明治。奶油入锅加热融化，吐司裹了蛋液煎至两面金黄，架上火腿、芝士片就算完工了。“慢点吃，烫。”哪知布洛克吃着三明治，哭得一塌糊涂。“怎么了，这是……”看到布洛克的泪水，吓得史蒂夫丢下锅铲就跑过来抱住了他，“不好吃就别吃了。”史蒂夫不知道布洛克到底想到了什么，但想想也知道那个阿尔法可能从来没为他煎过一个荷包蛋，黑发欧米伽心里不好受也是肯定的。

布洛克摇了摇头，哭着说“实在太好吃了。”

伸手轻拍着布洛克的背，揉着他那还没上发胶，有几分过分柔软的发，史蒂夫柔声安慰着，“那以后天天给你做……好吗？”

布洛克点了点头，抹掉眼角的泪水，他伸手拉住史蒂夫身上的围裙，“史蒂夫，答应我，无论发生什么，你都要相信我好吗……”

史蒂夫一瞬间难以言表地心疼，他轻抚着布洛克已经有了细纹的眼角，“当然，我永远都会无条件相信你。”

几个小时后，史蒂夫接到了任务，走到停机坪，才看到布洛克站在昆式飞行器前等他，黑发欧米伽给了他一个微笑，“下午好，罗杰斯队长。”

史蒂夫被逗乐了，也报以了一个标准的“美国队长式”的微笑“下午好，朗姆洛队长。”

跟在后边的娜塔莎微微挑眉，朝布洛克眨了眨眼，“昨天的草莓怎么样，朗姆洛队长？”

“哦！棒极了！”布洛克勾起嘴角，扯出来了个痞笑，“诺曼诺夫特工。”史蒂夫还在纳闷布洛克明明就难以下咽，为什么反而给娜塔莎说“棒极了”，就看到红发女阿尔法搭着黑发欧米伽的肩开始问东问西，搞得一旁的杰克都莫名其妙。

日子照过，但史蒂夫没想到的是——一切都变了，尼克·弗瑞死了，冬日战士出现，神盾局被九头蛇控制，准备实施洞察计划杀掉所有反叛者。史蒂夫曾经无意中的一个念头，居然成了现实——神盾局就是九头蛇。布洛克，我该相信你吗？

在电梯里开战，布洛克一直没出手，直到所有人都被打趴下，史蒂夫近乎绝望，他望着自己深爱的金棕色眼眸，“弗瑞说谁都不能相信，布洛克，我能相信你吗？”

“队长，我只想告诉你这不是私人恩怨。”布洛克的耳机早就在打斗中打掉了，他扑上来，把电击棒开到最大，用电流声滋滋作响，但史蒂夫的四倍听力还是让他听到了布洛克的话，“史蒂夫，我是你这边的，别伤害你的巴基。”

“巴基？”

史蒂夫整个人都懵了，但布洛克没给他太多机会，他赏了史蒂夫三击电击棒。“对，没时间了，走！”布洛克撑着史蒂夫的肩膀借力，活活把自己甩上了天花板，晕了过去。

、但，史蒂夫没有太多时间犹豫，他甚至来不及检查布洛克的伤势，追兵马上就到了，他只能用盾牌做武器，击穿观光电梯的玻璃，跳楼逃脱。

逃亡的日子里，史蒂夫无不想念布洛克，他甚至捕捉到了布洛克看到娜塔莎亲他那时候，握紧的双拳和转瞬即逝的不悦。我该欣慰吗？他是爱我的……对吗？

洞察计划的实行进入读秒阶段，史蒂夫潜进了布洛克那阿尔法的豪宅，想见一见布洛克。“操！你他妈的怎么在这？！”布洛克捂住史蒂夫的嘴，把他推进房间，“你疯了，史蒂夫！”

“皮尔斯是你阿尔法……”史蒂夫简直难以置信，布洛克只怕是被皮尔斯派来自己身边的眼线，一时间百感交集，心痛到几乎无法呼吸。

“是。这很复杂。”布洛克叹了口气，他退后了一步，和史蒂夫拉开距离，“但请你相信我，我是你这一边的。”

“你一直在骗我。”史蒂夫深吸一口气，让自己保持冷静。

“是。我骗了你，但不全是，我的那些经历大约有一半是真的，虽然有些夸张的成分。”布洛克抿着唇，好半天才开了口，“洞察计划的名单是皮尔斯亲自拟的，名单上第一个名字就是我。你可以去取证，就知道我现在是不是骗你。”

“你曾经说过，无论发生什么，都要无条件相信你……”史蒂夫叹了口气，说不失望是不可能的，但美国队长就是善良得觉得人人都值得第二次机会，“我真的能无条件相信你吗？”

布洛克点了点头，他难得露出手足无措的神情，揪着自己的衣角，“相信我，史蒂夫，你不会失望的。这个世界上，没有人比我更想让皮尔斯去死。”

史蒂夫伸手将布洛克抱进怀里，亲吻他的额头，“我相信你，布洛克，因为我爱你。我愿意永远无条件的相信你。”

布洛克那双金棕色的眸子里，一瞬间凝上了水雾，他咬着唇，似乎不想让眼泪落下，“我一直不愿意承认，但是……我只说一遍。我也爱你，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

即使下定决心要相信布洛克，史蒂夫还是多了个心眼，让仍然在神盾局内部的莎伦查了洞察计划的射杀名单。果不其然，布洛克的名字在最显眼的位置，甚至标了红，属于优先击毙的首位。史蒂夫难以抑制地心疼，布洛克看到这个的时候，该有多难受啊……看着那份名单，史蒂夫眼眶都红了，一瞬间所有记忆都回流。医院里皮尔斯强制要求医生对布洛克停用吗啡，甚至不给报销全额医药费；任务出错，汇报工作的时候毫不客气地扇布洛克巴掌；布洛克“回家”都得接受保镖搜身，甚至交出所有武器；还有潜入豪宅那时候，布洛克房间里简单得不能再简单的陈设，明明是冬天床上却只有单薄得不能再单薄的被子……

这下子史蒂夫简直后悔到不能自己，自己早该发现的，真的还是不够关心布洛克啊！史蒂夫一瞬间想到以皮尔斯的财力，自己穿得起高定西装，而布洛克除了训练服和特工制服甚至没有套像样点的衣服，连那次被娜塔莎骗去高档餐厅，穿的全套黑西装上头都有没剪的吊牌……史蒂夫暗下决心，这件事结束就和布洛克求婚。虽然他没有多少钱，没法让布洛克锦衣玉食的日子，但衣食无忧还是可以的。虽然那点微薄的工资和补贴甚至可能几十年都不一定能买得起房，但他相信自己能给布洛克一个家，至少能让他吃饱穿暖，给他足够的关爱和照顾，这才是布洛克该有的生活。

好在一切顺利，飞天航母没有升空，布洛克亲手击毙了皮尔斯，带领整支特战队反水，九头蛇连带神盾局一起倒台了。唯一美中不足的是，还处于失忆状态的巴基把史蒂夫揍得鼻青脸肿，还是在布洛克命令下心不甘情不愿地把史蒂夫从水里捞了出来。娜塔莎公开了九头蛇所有资料，作为九头蛇特战队长兼冬日战士管理员的布洛克，由于还是亚历山大·皮尔斯的欧米伽，身份特殊也被关进了监狱配合调查，好在史蒂夫以自己的人格做担保，申请了证人保护，于是布洛克被调去了欧米伽监狱，单独监禁。

“你确定不需要避嫌？”布洛克微微一笑，任由狱警解开腕上的手铐，“你来审我，可不符合规定。”

“你瘦了。”史蒂夫心疼地摸了摸布洛克消瘦的脸庞，本就深邃的眼窝，显得凹陷得更甚，“我只是想好好看看你，申请探监的时间太短，但如果是审问就不一样了。”

“哈，美国队长都学会钻牛角尖了。”布洛克被逗乐了，任由史蒂夫将他抱得更紧。

史蒂夫揉了揉布洛克的发，监狱里可没有什么发胶可以用，“抱歉，我，娜塔莎，克林特，甚至是莎伦和山姆都和你有过接触，我们都不能审你。复仇者联盟接手了这个审问的工作，不过你放心，我们有过改邪归正的先例，你知道的，娜塔莎和克林特……”

“嗯！”布洛克点了点头，向史蒂夫讨了支烟，“希望审我的不是浩克，看着挺吓人，我怕自己屈打成招。最好是雷神，洛基攻打地球的时候，远远看过一次，我觉得他比较好相处。”

史蒂夫当然没听出布洛克是在开玩笑，一本正经地回答，“班纳博士不会负责审讯的，他天天泡在实验室里。至于索尔，他是个外星人，他不太懂地球上的法律，再说，他带着洛基回阿斯加德，一时半会儿回不来。我估计会是托尼来审你。”

“史塔克？”布洛克有几分震惊，吓得指尖都夹不住烟了。

知道布洛克的顾虑，所以托尼戴着墨镜晃悠到审讯室门口的时候，史蒂夫一把将棕发欧米伽揪住了，“你准备怎么给布洛克定罪？”

“定罪？”小胡子亿万富翁惊得差点没跌了眼镜，“得了吧，让我这么个前军火商给名义上的雇佣兵定罪量刑？没搞好，还不得以什么私下肮脏交易为由，连我一起抓了，正好把我那几套机甲充公，五角大楼那群家伙倒有可能真的这么想过。”托尼炫耀似的打开手提箱，里头有个黑色的手环，“当当当当！有了这个，他就算跑到外太空，都能依靠定位抓回来。我就是来给他戴个定位手环，然后就拍拍屁股，各回各家。”

“额……谢谢你托尼。”史蒂夫一瞬间除了感谢，不知道说什么好。

“别谢我，定位系统什么的都是现成的。要谢就谢布鲁斯，他熬了好几个通宵，生物监测方面都是他的功劳。”托尼叉着腰，一提自家阿尔法，骄傲得尾巴都要翘到天上去了。

布洛克出狱了，也不知道托尼和他说了些什么有的没的，史蒂夫觉得布洛克开始修身养性，有种提前步入老年生活的感觉。两人几乎每次都是史蒂夫一出完任务回家，就滚上床，不玩个天翻地覆不罢休，几个月滋润得布洛克腹肌的痕迹都浅了。直到有一天，娜塔莎冲来门口猛敲门，“金发妞，能不能行行好！你家欧米伽怀着我干女儿呢！”

“什么？！！！”史蒂夫震惊了，“你怎么不告诉我？”

“咦？你不知道啊！”布洛克也震惊了，他一直以为史蒂夫是知道的。

“……”史蒂夫活活吓出了一身冷汗，要是知道他怎么敢一天折腾布洛克好几回啊，“等等……女儿？”

“是啊，名字都取好了，莎伦·罗杰斯。你知道的，莎伦想当教母很久了，但被娜塔莎抢了先，她就非说得叫小莎伦。对了，托尼说要当教父，他……”但布洛克的话，却被史蒂夫的吻打断，搞得他莫名其妙。

“谢谢你，布洛克。”

布洛克微微一愣，明显被逗乐了，“不客气，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫觉得自己特别亏欠布洛克，整个孕期都没怎么陪他，反而天南地北地拯救世界。以前还信誓旦旦地答应布洛克，要让他过上好日子的……虽然布洛克并没有丝毫抱怨，乖乖待在复仇者大厦，和已经退休的克林特打打电动，打打嘴炮。史蒂夫加紧了训练新人，希望能在自己一百岁高龄前顺利退休。女儿顺利降生，看着金发蓝眼的小女孩，史蒂夫都做好了退居二线的准备，但……失踪许久的巴基再次出现，打破了这一切……

奥创事件在索科维亚造成了大规模伤亡，整座城市面临重建，复仇者们被奉为救世主的同时，又被视为行凶的罪魁祸首。各国政府对于复仇者联盟这么个凌驾于国家之上的存在无不谈虎色变，要求签订索科维亚协议，公开所有超级英雄身份，甚至是那些不是英雄的超能力者。复仇者联盟内部划分成两派，对于受政府制约限制这一点，托尼第一个举双手赞同，他认为复联缺乏决策和制约，造成无法挽救的伤亡，复仇者有责任对相信他们的普通民众负责；而史蒂夫则持反对意见，神盾局倒台后，他根本无法相信这些所谓的决策者，认为一旦决策失误，或再次被九头蛇渗透，将导致更加无法想象的后果。

“你们无法救下战争中的所有人，全世界六十亿人总有说三道四的那些，托尼，你做得再好，都有人因为什么其他的，站在道德制高点，准备大耳光子扇你。光是你特别富这一点，我都想扇你。”布洛克接过托尼递来的水，道了声谢，抿了一口，继续说道，“至于史蒂夫，我一个前九头蛇可以很负责任的告诉你，皮尔斯上位前清洗了九头蛇内部，这些年他也派我干掉了不少潜在劲敌。所以九头蛇要再长出一个头来最起码得花十年，甚至更久。”

“别，别说了。”托尼看着摇篮里熟睡的小婴儿，却根本没有抱她的勇气，“我是来看看我们女儿的，不是来听你唠叨的。刚才我都已经被你那大胸甜心火力炮轰了！”

倚在墙上的史蒂夫微微一笑，“我发誓，我没有炮轰你，倒是你差点掏出掌心炮。还有，那是布洛克和我的女儿。”

布洛克耸了耸肩，表示无奈。托尼似乎情绪不高，也没像往常那样反驳，瘪了瘪嘴，留下句“知道了知道了”就转头离开。

“过几天签协议，你去吗？”布洛克的话，让史蒂夫回了神，他坐到床边，伸手揽住了布洛克那经过孕期没胖反而更加消瘦的腰肢，“你觉得……我就此退休怎么样？就我们仨，如果你真的喜欢可以再养条狗。”

“好啊，我们可以开家健身房，美国队长亲自担任教练，我相信生意会很好。”布洛克放软身子，窝进了史蒂夫怀里。

“可以。”史蒂夫微微一笑，用鼻尖蹭着布洛克的耳后，“但前提是你答应我的求婚，我还欠你个婚礼。”

布洛克“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，侧头露出侧颈腺体，“除了婚礼，你还欠老子个标记。”

史蒂夫立马二话不说啃了上去，但却没有完成标记就松了口，“留着吧，新婚之夜的时候再……”

布洛克被逗乐了，他伸手挑起史蒂夫的下巴，“想不到啊，罗杰斯，你也有老流氓的时候。”对此，史蒂夫只是一笑而过。

佩姬的去世，让史蒂夫有几分措手不及。几天前才刚和布洛克带着小莎伦去看她，百岁老人还微笑着把小女孩儿抱在怀里，说莎伦是个好名字，长大一定会是个大美人儿，怎么就……史蒂夫亲眼目睹棺椁入土，叹了口气，伸手拥住了布洛克，感叹世事无常。

娜塔莎来做最后的劝说，她说维也纳是个好地方，不妨去看看。史蒂夫拒绝了，他说也许是时候退休了。娜塔莎无奈地笑了笑，说祝他好运。

史蒂夫和布洛克都已经开始整理行李，准备离开复仇者基地了，却看到新闻——维也纳发生重大爆炸，瓦坎达国王当场死亡。看到爆炸肇事者的新闻报道图，史蒂夫整个人都僵住了。

巴基……

“小兔崽子？不是他……吧？”布洛克皱着眉，让星期五把影像返回去，看到那个和冬日战士极其相似的侧影，布洛克再次下了定论，“不是他。”史蒂夫转头，望向黑发欧米伽，问他确定吗。布洛克冷笑一声，“如果我来做，会选择狙击，而不是爆炸。议会厅楼层不高，又靠近街道，面包车开过去，窗户摇一半，枪口伸出去，连脸都不会看到。一枪爆头，开车就走，走监控盲点，查都查不到。小兔崽子又不傻，这种各国元首聚集的会议搞事情，不全副武装，最起码也得戴个面具。”

史蒂夫思索了一下，打了个电话给娜塔莎，确认她没事，又问了当时的情况，“如果真像你说的这是有意嫁祸，那……巴基有麻烦。”

“还用你说。”布洛克已经把装备都扛了出来，正在清点弹夹，“正好试试托尼做的光子炮拳套。”正巧幻视要去旺达那，穿墙经过他们的房间，布洛克就把小莎伦交代给了他，让他抱去隔壁麻烦旺达照顾。

“怎么能知道他在哪？山姆查了这么就都没查到……”史蒂夫叹了口气，按照娜塔莎的说法，网络信息时代发布全球通缉令，全球协助找人，但也需要时间吧！

“我知道，我在罗马尼亚有个安全屋，他跑路前，我把钥匙给了他。”布洛克自顾自地说，一转头却见史蒂夫眉头紧锁，“干嘛？你还想因为这个，现在跟我吵不成？”史蒂夫叹了口气，还真没有多说什么，赶紧和布洛克上了昆式飞行器赶往罗马尼亚。

之后的事，完全失控了。

史蒂夫完全低估了网络信息时代的消息流通速度，即使知道地点，他们还是不够快。三人在安全屋见了面，几乎没有寒暄的时间，外头就开始强行破门了。得知消息的特查拉陛下竟然也亲自前往罗马尼亚捉拿巴基，三人突围出来，没逃几条街，就连带前来支援的猎鹰一起被战争机器带人给围了。

巴基被关进了防爆玻璃小方格，被逮捕后布洛克一路上一句话也没说，一个劲儿的抽烟，明显把还在哺乳期这事给抛在脑后了。史蒂夫也没心情管他，山姆倒是还有闲情雅致和特查拉殿下打嘴炮。

几个小时后，临时关押巴基的监狱突然停电，史蒂夫一眼看出那个心理咨询师有问题，强行突破赶过去，才发现虚惊一场。那个冒牌货拿着本前苏联的红星笔记本，一脸莫名其妙地和史蒂夫面面相觑。跟过来的布洛克耸了耸肩，“看什么看，不知道老子是前九头蛇冬日战士管理员啊！”

伪装成心理咨询师的泽莫对所有罪行供认不讳，对于即将面临的刑罚心知肚明，他甚至放话，他做不到的，总有人会做到。但他对于初始口令，无法控制冬日战士这一点无法理解。“哦，那个呀！为了避免皮尔斯给冬兵洗脑，每次我都得折腾一次，就在初始口令的基础上加了点东西，为了避免皮尔斯追究，我就没把这件事上报。”布洛克叼着雪茄，大大咧咧地把腿翘在桌上。

于是，巴基就被无罪释放了，至于之前几十年犯下的罪行，采取了和九头蛇特战队一样的形式，装个定位器，介于冬兵有条机械臂，托尼和布鲁斯改进了研究了一番，决定把定位系统加在那里边。和老友重聚，没让史蒂夫有半点愉悦，因为……他吃醋了。他的欧米伽布洛克·朗姆洛正专心致志地剥葡萄，剥一个往巴基嘴里喂一个，搞得好像那只铁质手臂是个假手，好吧，那就是个假肢。但，也丝毫改变不了史蒂夫吃醋的现状。

为此，史蒂夫决定出去透透气，但在想通布洛克这么多年照顾巴基，搞不好只是因为欧米伽情节作祟，又想起来巴基一直叫布洛克“爹地”，史蒂夫就觉得布洛克可能只是把巴基当儿子养，突然间也有点释然。

在走廊里闲逛遇到了托尼，后者明显被政府派来做说客，“我给你带来了个礼物——一支钢笔。我父亲，也就是你的老友霍华德·史塔克的珍藏。1941年罗斯福拿它签了租借法案，在同盟国最需要帮助的时候伸出援手。”托尼把钢笔递给史蒂夫，“时机正合适，你也可以用它签下这份协议，我们需要你，队长。”

“布洛克也需要我，我答应他了。”史蒂夫叹了口气，他实在不想在这个时候和托尼争吵。

“他试图把你那漂亮的小脸印在健身房传单上，即使签了合约你也可以上传单。”托尼靠在墙上，调笑道。

“托尼，这不是传单的事。”史蒂夫叹了口气，揉了揉自己突突直跳的太阳穴。

“我知道。但，史蒂夫，你就甘心吗？我们知道有事情发生，你根本坐不住。你也是知道我为什么和小辣椒分开的，我希望这协议能改变一些事，最起码别再让有情人因为砸城市和侵略地球的破事分开。就算为了布洛克，五角大楼的那群家伙不会愿意就这么放了你的。”

托尼的话让史蒂夫有几分松动，他想到自己那时候告诉布洛克自由是选择，但……这真的是他心目中的选择吗？“我不是说这不可能……”史蒂夫把玩着手中的钢笔，那双蓝眸直视托尼的眼睛，“我是说得有些保障。”

“当然，一旦协议启动，就能第一时间你、布洛克还有旺达恢复自由。至于巴恩斯，只要他通过心理测试证明不再有洗脑……”

托尼的话还没说完，就被史蒂夫打断了，“等等？！旺达？旺达她怎么了？”

“她在复仇者大厦，幻视陪着她。”托尼轻咳一声，回答道。

“天啊！托尼，为什么每次你……”史蒂夫一瞬间觉得火冒到了头顶，脑子嗡嗡的。

托尼斩钉截铁地回答，“我是在保护她。”

“保护？你监禁了她，还称这个是保护？”史蒂夫几乎气得喘不过气，对眼前的棕发欧米伽失望透顶。

“她可以在大厦里自由活动，还有个大泳池，没有比这更舒适的保护了。”

“自由？托尼，我该说你什么好！她就是个孩子。”

托尼看上去也有点崩溃，“闭嘴，罗杰斯！行行好，我已经喘不过气了。再说快银去世后，她的能力像颗定时炸弹，美利坚不会给大型杀伤力武器办签证的。她还是万磁王的亲生女儿，法案的推行已经让变种人那边炸开锅了，万磁王那个变种人兄弟会随时都可能去炸个白宫壮大声势……”

“那你也不能……”史蒂夫眉头紧锁，一下子意识到问题不对劲，“等等？！变种人？这个法案不是针对复联的吗？为什么会扯上变种人？”

爆炸事件后，各国政府重新协商决定扩大管辖范围，要求把所有超能力者都纳入注册法案，首先被全员纳入的就是被FBI视为“私人武装”，以X战警和兄弟会为首的变种人。变种人的两位领袖各执己见，X教授觉得此举有利于促进人类与变种人和谐相处，而万磁王则觉得这是打压控制变种人的新手段。

“史蒂夫，战争一触即发，我们不能起内讧。我们需要你作为代表出面和变种人谈判。”托尼的话，直到晚上还回荡在史蒂夫耳边，布洛克知道他心情复杂，也没开口劝，只是问了小莎伦的情况如何，得知小家伙还和旺达待在复仇者大厦，听话地吃了睡，醒了吃，也就没再多问了。

最终，史蒂夫决定各退一步，他可以签法案，但不是现在，至少要把法案中的一些漏洞修复，并且保证超能力者不会受到不必要的伤害，毕竟并不是所有人都自愿公开身份。但，让史蒂夫没想到的是，他的提议表面上受到了肯定，罗斯将军暗地里却让人前去复仇者大厦扣下了史蒂夫和布洛克的女儿莎伦，逼他就范。

史蒂夫连带布洛克都被“请”进了一间会议室，门外最起码有七八个人守着，布洛克甚至在进门前瞄到正对着门架着挺上了膛的机枪。而房间内除了会议桌，就只有全玻璃的落地窗，罗斯将军似乎非常自信，二十几层楼高，即使是超级士兵自己都插翅难飞，更何况还有个欧米伽。

“莎伦那么小，都他妈的没断奶呢！他……他他妈的怎么下得了手？！这种做法跟皮尔斯那种九头蛇他妈的有什么差别？！”布洛克急得团团转，要不是史蒂夫拦着，前九头蛇特战队长早就端着微冲去五角大楼，把那群人面兽心的家伙全突突了。

“布洛克……对……”史蒂夫近乎痛苦地坐在那，协议就摆在他面前，托尼送的钢笔摆在上头。他用手肘支着膝盖，双手十指紧扣撑着额头，“对不起，这协议我不能签。”

“签毛啊，操！什么玩意儿？！”

布洛克被突然地玻璃爆破声下了一跳，一只机械臂直接击穿了几英寸厚的防弹玻璃，“爹地……”巴基站在昆式飞行器的起落架上，招呼布洛克和史蒂夫赶紧上来。

“行啊，小兔崽子。你哪里偷的昆式？”布洛克进了机舱，也没管干净不干净，一屁股就坐下了。

“等等，巴基，你不是被收押候审了吗？”史蒂夫这才反应过来这一点，巴基早在半个月前就被关进了密不透风的重刑犯监狱，“你不会是签了协议吧？！”

“……”巴基也没反驳，反而点了点头，“签了，不签他们不准备放我出来。”

布洛克“噌”地一下，蹦了起来，生怕这是个圈套，下一秒就被包围，“你想干嘛？”

“救你。”

“签了又怎么，又不是不能毁约？布洛克，你可真是有了女儿，胆子都小了。”熟悉的声音从驾驶舱传来，黑发阿尔法倚在驾驶室门上，勾起的嘴角牵动了那个狰狞的伤疤，“好久不见，头儿。”

杰克和巴基的出现太过及时，但史蒂夫上了直升机后，却把自己逼近了牛角尖。他想不通这一切，这个世界到底怎么了？

“你怎么了，甜心？”

史蒂夫猛地从画册里抬头，看到布洛克抱着胸倚在杂物间的门上，一脸戏谑，“怎么窝在这？不去和你的巴基聊聊？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，摇了摇头，说没什么，便继续埋头于画册了。布洛克走了过来，靠着史蒂夫坐下，“啊哦！这是我们的小莎伦？她长大一定会是个大美人。”画册上用彩铅勾勒出了个穿着粉红色小裙子小女孩，深邃的眉眼藏不住那骨子里些许南欧风情，却有着湛蓝的眼眸，头顶只有些稀疏的淡金色的头发，带着婴儿肥的小脸很是稚嫩，但看得出来是个美人胚子。

史蒂夫微微一笑，点了点头，“像你。”

布洛克被逗乐了，他伸手摸了把史蒂夫已经冒出胡渣的下巴，“我倒是希望像你，她毕竟是个阿尔法，而且金发蓝眼。”黑发欧米伽放软身子，窝进史蒂夫的怀里，懒得露出了一丝担心受怕的神情，“我很担心她，不知道她过得好不好……”

“别担心。”史蒂夫把布洛克搂进怀里，亲吻他的侧脸，“即使立场不同，但托尼和娜塔莎还是莎伦的教父教母。”

布洛克微微一笑，伸手抚上史蒂夫的裤裆，“我知道。想不想要？你好几个月没碰我了……”自从知道布洛克怀孕，史蒂夫就义正言辞的拒绝了黑发欧米伽的求欢，再加上最近出了太多事，以至于两人已经将近大半年没有任何房事。

“现在？”史蒂夫似乎受到了惊吓，“不行，这是杂物间，再……再说……巴基和杰克还在外面呢！”

“这有什么？”布洛克抬手脱掉了自己的皮衣外套，就跨坐到史蒂夫大腿上，“皮尔斯当年还特意让保镖杵门口听呢！”史蒂夫都来不及拒绝就被布洛克吻了个结结实实，“来吧，甜心。别以为我不知道你在郁闷些什么，宝贝儿，证明给他们看，让他们知道，我，布洛克·朗姆洛有主了。”

史蒂夫不知道自己是怎么了，就这么信了布洛克的邪，两人活活做到了目的地，巴基在外头敲门。下了昆式，巴基和杰克明显都因为被迫听了一路，尴尬得不行，但是布洛克一副吃饱喝足的模样，用那双金棕色的眸子直勾勾盯着史蒂夫，还挑逗似的舔了舔嘴唇。

他们的目的地是个农场，史蒂夫依稀记得当年和特战队出去喝酒的时候，杰克说过这个，没想到还真的实现了。杰克从一个准备退休的老农场主那租了这个农场，才刚接手没几个月，但好在留下的设备什么的还算齐全，就是这地方偏僻得手机都没信号，还好有线电视还算流畅。

“刚接手不久，我一个人也就凑合过，没多少物件。”杰克有点局促不安，房间有点乱，但也算可以接受，“就一间房，头儿，要不你和队长住吧！资产……咳！詹姆斯，我们俩客厅打地铺？”巴基点了点头，对于这个安排可以接受，毕竟那小沙发，他这体格也睡不下，杰克没说自己要睡沙发，就已经算人道的了。

史蒂夫没有异议，布洛克也自然而然地一屁股坐在沙发上，腿往茶几上一翘，大爷似的打开了电视，叼上烟点上。孕期太久没抽，这几天活活把瘾给勾出来了。史蒂夫都来不及提醒布洛克的坐姿不雅，就被电视机里的直播吸引了注意力——变种人派出了斯科特·萨默斯和罗斯将军进行谈判。

杰克盯着电视里正发表演说的X战警作战队长，突然开口，“你看他那说话的样子，像不像一个人？”

“谁？”布洛克呼出烟雾，指尖夹着烟，“万磁王吗？这家伙不是X教授的学生吗？怎么说话趾高气昂的……”

“……”杰克偷偷看了眼史蒂夫的脸色，也没有继续说下去。反倒是布洛克，一直追问。

巴基倒是毫不避讳，直接开了口，“像史蒂夫。”

“是吗？”布洛克歪着头，盯着电视里那个棕发男人几秒，“不觉得，我不喜欢他那趾高气昂的样子，冷着张脸搞得好像全世界都欠他钱一样。假正经。”为此，史蒂夫轻咳一声，决定不参与这个话题。

电视里的萨默斯义正言辞的演说结束了，他提出的几个关于保障变种人权利的要求，被罗斯将军全部回绝，即使那些要求并不过分。罗斯将军同意人类与变种人和谐相处，但前提是所有变种人参与注册，并接受微型定位装置注射，以确保所有变种人都在政府的监管之下。史蒂夫一下意识到问题不对，他一下子想到了皮尔斯的洞察计划，现在是定位，下一步可能就是谋杀。所以，这和九头蛇有什么区别？

电视里的萨默斯冷笑一声，勾起的嘴角带着不屑，“那就开战吧！”他猛地摘下墨镜，眼中射出的红光，直接把谈判厅的屋顶割成两半。面对萨默斯的示威，罗斯将军立马下令逮捕，只带了一个随行人员的萨默斯并没有丝毫畏惧，一直沉着脸的“保镖”双手握拳，亮出了钢爪。

史蒂夫突然意识到问题的严重性，布洛克是对的，这个未来的变种人领袖虽然是X教授的学生，但并不像那个温文尔雅的老人那般温和，反而真的有那么点像万磁王。而且，这并不是件好事。即使斯科特·萨默斯并不像万磁王那般激进，最起码先进行谈判，才彻底开战。但直觉告诉史蒂夫，哪里不太对。果不其然，几天后，本来一直站在所以正义方的罗斯将军先下手为强，下令监禁已经进行注册的变种人，并将那些未接受注册的变种人都归为逃犯，其中便包括前复仇者成员绯红女巫。还未进行注册的变种人自发的抗议示威，被武装镇压。位于威彻斯特的X学院，更是被定性为私人武装。万磁王勃然大怒，当天就单枪匹马拆了个体育场框住整个白宫，把总统吓唬了个够呛，那个有几分莎翁腔调的老人甚至发表了独立宣言，呼吁变种人建国，建立变种人乌托邦。

注册派那边的娜塔莎传来消息，整个法案是罗斯将军一手推动的，似乎和一些反变种人极端组织也有关联，目的是清剿变种人，顺势限制复仇者联盟。于是，史蒂夫决定出面代表不愿注册的所有超级英雄与变种人谈判，与其腹背受敌，不如共同对抗……

介于史蒂夫一行人还被认定为罪犯，只能通过和X战警联系，看是否可以到罗林斯的农场进行谈判。变种人那边倒也爽快，几乎是立马答应，不出几个小时，X战警的黑鸟飞行器就在农场的空地上降落了。前来的便是那天和罗斯将军进行谈判的斯科特·萨默斯，他穿着X战警的黑色作战服，反而显得史蒂夫这一身衬衫牛仔裤太不正式。

“你好，罗杰斯队长，我代表全体变种人，前来……”棕发青年都还没说完话，身后的那个“保镖”叼着雪茄一副吊儿郎当的模样，抱怨了一句，“这鸟不拉屎的地方真他妈够偏的。”

“罗根。”斯科特呵责了一句，那个泛着红光的作战眼镜亮了一下，史蒂夫的四倍视力让他捕捉到了那一记眼刀。被唤作罗根的男人，烦躁地抓了把自己的头发，把雪茄熄了，为此，一旁的布洛克甚至没忍住“噗呲”一声笑了出来。

史蒂夫赶紧缓解尴尬，上前一步，伸出右手，“萨默斯队长，你好。”

斯科特点了点头，继续刚才未说完的话，“非常抱歉，我父亲不太方便，就由我代表变种人前来谈判。”

“父亲？”史蒂夫愣了一下似乎没反应过来。

“对，就是你们说的X教授。我是他的养子，介于父亲和万磁王的关系，我也算是万磁王的养子。”斯科特似乎对这个话题习以为常，也许解答过很多次了。

“那……万磁王那边？”

“我们变种人内部矛盾，由我们变种人解决，无论如何，我两位父亲的本质目的是一致的。我今天会到这里，就已经知道如何劝说万磁王，您不必有所顾虑。”史蒂夫点了点头，也算是理解为何两位截然不同的变种人领袖，会同时选定斯科特作为接班人了。

几乎没有更多的寒暄，两方都知道情况严峻，直截了当地进入正题。

罗斯将军道貌岸然的嘴脸被撕破，复仇者联盟四分五裂。绯红女巫旺达依然再逃，而送她离开的鹰眼克林顿被伏监禁，仍然潜伏在内部的娜塔莎对此都无能为力。在发现罗斯将军的阴谋之后，托尼第一时间把小莎伦委托给幻视，让他立马离开纽约。而托尼自己也被限制出入，所有机甲被充公没收。为保托尼平安，班纳博士被强制佩戴了伽玛射线抑制器，并答应帮罗斯将军研制某种不明装置。好在罗迪上校以陆军需要新型武器为由，撤销了托尼的部分禁令，让他有机会出入实验室研制新机甲。山姆在拒绝在法案上签字，喷气式滑翔翼被缴，越狱出逃，现在正在赶来和史蒂夫汇合的路上。

变种人那边情况相当不乐观，万磁王建立变种人王国基诺沙，并宣布独立。教授在一次袭击中能力使用过度暂时昏迷，被万磁王强行接走。位于威彻斯特的X学院亦是成了废墟。好在撤离及时，学院里的师生现在位于加拿大一处废弃的军事基地。

“目前，只有一名X战警成员天使沃伦·沃辛顿三世被捕，但这个非常棘手……”斯科特眉头紧皱，似乎还在想对策。

“沃辛顿工业的继承人？”史蒂夫开口问道，得到斯科特肯定的答案才继续说道，“他应该暂时不会有危险。关于竞选的事，罗斯将军需要财团的支持，不可能落这个话柄。”

“不，我担心的不是沃伦，他被单独监禁，待遇比其他人好得多。但他体内的杀戮机器，一旦那重人格被唤醒，后果不堪设想。”斯科特犹豫了半天，还是说出了自己的顾虑，“如果不是不愿放出天使长，沃伦也不会被捕。”

史蒂夫点了点头，问了复仇者联盟成员的情况，斯科特也只知道些皮毛，但娜塔莎也已经把大部分消息传出来了，所以应该没有什么事史蒂夫漏掉的。两人都是不打无准备之仗的人，随即协商了初步合作方案，和几十种预备方案。

罗根甩出一张黑桃K，问为什么不直接去把罗斯将军宰了。巴基也从扑克牌中抬起头，说他可以负责完成狙击暗杀，与此同时，布洛克趁机从他手中抽走了一张方片2。

“不行，罗斯将军后面还有好几个支持他的反变种人和反超级英雄的组织，杀了他线索就断了。而且我们也不知道，他让班纳博士研制的仪器是干什么用的。”斯科特第一时间否定了两人的暗杀方案，史蒂夫也同意这一点，认为应该把罗斯将军绳之以法，让他为所做的一切付出代价。

正式谈完，这边打牌的三人也差不多得停了，赢了钱的布洛克站了起来，拍了拍坐麻了的腿，说饿了问有没有人想吃点什么。罗根也丝毫不客气，说也煮点给斯科特，而他自己想来瓶啤酒。“罗根。”斯科特似乎对罗根的这个举动非常不满，开口制止，“非常时期，我们得赶回去……”

一直听闻，X战警的镭射眼和金刚狼总是一言不合就互殴，吓得史蒂夫赶紧开口缓解气氛，毕竟现在不是内讧的时候，“没关系，挺晚的了，要不留下来吃晚饭吧！啤酒冰箱里管够。请自便。”

罗根似乎对史蒂夫的这个安排非常满意，也不跟他客气，自顾自地起身拿了瓶啤酒，还非常不客气地温了杯牛奶给斯科特，“赶紧喝了，别饿着孩子。”斯科特虽然面上还是没给罗根好脸色，但也没反抗，默默接过来就喝。作为一个老牌绅士，史蒂夫从来不会刻意去闻别的欧米伽的信息素，这会儿被罗根一说，才嗅出来眼前这个X战警作战队长，全身都包裹在罗根的信息素里，是个处在孕期的欧米伽。

一直在一旁组装枪械没说话的杰克，惊得眼珠子都快掉出来了，“卧槽！你叫这怀孕？那詹姆斯那算什么？！”

“说什么呢，我们巴基是壮。”布洛克随手抓了颗橙子，直接丢了过去。

但不得不说，斯科特包裹在作战服里的身子欣长清瘦，根本没有半点怀孕的迹象，他似乎对杰克的话也没太介意，“嗯，快四个月了。”

在开放式厨房忙碌的布洛克，耸了耸肩，试了口酱汁，“爹地我怀莎伦，五个多月的时候都还有腹肌呢！”

斯科特微微一笑，推了下罗根，“看看人家，哪像你，我走到哪，你跟到哪！”

过来帮忙的史蒂夫，伸手揽住了布洛克的腰，说幻视正在把小莎伦送来的路上，明天就能见到啦！那边的罗根也不甘示弱地搭着斯科特的肩，和他咬耳朵。看的巴基和杰克互看一眼，双双叹气。

吃饱饭足，斯科特和罗根要赶回加拿大，和X战警队员制定作战计划，史蒂夫送他们上黑鸟飞行器，罗根说来的时候是斯科特开，回去得换他了。冲冲和史蒂夫他们告了别，就冲去抢驾驶座的位置了。无奈地叹了口气，准备上飞行器的斯科特，却被史蒂夫叫住，“斯科特，你既然有了身孕，这些事何必亲力亲为呢？”

斯科特微微一笑，作战眼镜在已经昏暗下来的夜色里闪了一下，他抚上了自己的小腹，“大概是……不愿意让我和罗根的孩子就此来到一个并不安稳也不自由的世界吧……”

“自由是种选择，你可以选择不做X战警作战队长，同样能为变种人出力不是吗？”即使今天的谈判让史蒂夫对于眼前这个人未来变种人领袖有了几分佩服，但还是不由自主的劝他……毕竟，他是个欧米伽啊……

“史蒂夫，我是个变种人，有时候我们别无选择。在我们所追求的自由实现之前，更是种责任，这个担子担起了就不可能轻易放下，我身上有太多的希望和期许，我不能让我的两位父亲和全体变种人失望。”斯科特的眼睛掩在护目镜里，史蒂夫根本看不出他的情绪，他微微一笑，“希望……我的孩子未来能有个不一样的未来吧！再会，罗杰斯队长。”

史蒂夫点了点头，和他告别，“再会，萨默斯队长。”

责任……吗？所以，我现在所做的这一切，是我的自由，同时也该是我作为美国队长所该肩负的责任……对吧？这个名号，果然还是不能说放弃就能放弃的啊……

送走了斯科特他们，史蒂夫主动承担了洗碗的活儿，布洛克说累了也就早早回了房。史蒂夫也没多想，洗完碗又跟巴基和杰克喝了会儿酒。等史蒂夫回房的时候，才发现布洛克已经洗完澡，趴在床上等他了。“快来，甜心，让爹地好等。”布洛克笑了，因为笑意微眯的眸子让他那有几分消瘦的脸庞线条都柔和起来了。

史蒂夫也笑了，伸手将他搂进怀里，“布洛克，跟你商量件事。”

“嘘！”布洛克用一根食指封住了史蒂夫的话，他解开睡袍，里边不着一缕，“明天小莎伦就到啦，爹地有了新甜心，可就不要你了。”

“哦？”史蒂夫微微挑眉，附身把布洛克压到床上，一边和他接吻，一边伸手向下探去，摸到了那个已经湿润的入口……

“罗杰斯先生，有快递需要您签收。希望这个说法不会冒犯到您和您的伴侣朗姆洛先生，史塔克先生执意让我用‘快递’形容罗杰斯小姐，并让我转达问候。”突然穿墙而入的幻视，打破了这一刻，所有的情欲一瞬间消散殆尽。史蒂夫尴尬地坐了起来，而布洛克的注意力完全被在手提摇篮里熟睡的金发小女孩吸引了。幻视完全没有丝毫的尴尬，他不明白什么叫隐私，就像他不明白什么是墙一样，“罗杰斯先生，您不必感到尴尬，您正在对您的伴侣进行法律许可的性行为，这是你的权利，就像您有义务照顾您的伴侣朗姆洛先生一样。”

史蒂夫轻咳一声，艰难地勾起嘴角，尽量还原那个“美国队长式”的微笑，“非常感谢你，幻视。我和布洛克要休息了，你也可以早点休息。”

“从理论上讲，我不需要休息。但，史塔克先生建议我，服从您的安排。晚安，罗杰斯先生，朗姆洛先生。”幻视穿墙而出，把本就不大的房间留给了他们。史蒂夫叹了口气，一转头却发现黑发欧米伽已经将小家伙抱进怀里，脸上是近日里都不曾看见的笑颜，史蒂夫的心也一瞬间柔软了下来。

一夜好梦，史蒂夫醒来的时候，布洛克仍然在安睡，小莎伦睡在杰克组装的婴儿床里，和她的欧米伽父亲一样双手交叠在脸颊下。史蒂夫对此时此刻难得的安稳沉沦，但他心里知道，如果想将来都是这样美好的日子，他必须奔赴战场。亲吻了布洛克的额头，史蒂夫微微叹了口气，起身出了房门，对眼前的景象微微一愣。

巴基和杰克打地铺睡，山姆不知道什么时候到的，估计这几天累得够呛，往地上一歪就睡了。而幻视也端端正正的躺在地上，双手交叠在腹部，眼睛却睁得大大的盯着天花板。看到史蒂夫，幻视还轻声说了句早。史蒂夫问他在干嘛，幻视坐了起来，重新悬浮到空中，“我不太能理解，为什么有沙发，他们却全都躺地上，就想做个实验。”

其实并没有更多的休整时间，但史蒂夫还是决定晨练完再叫醒他们，幻视问是否需要他做早餐，史蒂夫叹了口气，还是说了句请便。本以为晨练完迎接他的会是幻视的黑暗料理，却看到了布洛克在开放式厨房里忙碌的身影。史蒂夫突然间幻想着他和布洛克喝着啤酒，窝在沙发里看一场欧冠焦点战，小莎伦和他们的宠物布偶猫嬉戏。巴基也在，他可能也有了自己的爱侣，一个热辣的女郎，他们的住处就离史蒂夫家一个街区。两家约定周末聚餐，这周在史蒂夫家，下周去巴基那。娜塔莎和克林特或许也会加入，他们还会带着孩子们来，只希望小莎伦不要受欺负。幻视会在在厨房给旺达煮面，问她是不是会太辣。托尼和布鲁斯也来了，托尼嫌弃客厅太小坐不下，提议下次去他的海边别墅。也许还能邀请斯科特和罗根，他们的孩子一定也出生了……

“嗨！史蒂夫！”

史蒂夫猛地回神，布洛克正在招呼他吃完饭，“你再杵在那，巴基就全吃光了。”

幻想再美好，也终究只是幻想，那顿早餐之后，他们就此奔赴战场。

战争旷日持久，民众怨声四起，史蒂夫和布洛克依偎在战壕里，在内心感叹着战事的残酷，但他也清楚地知道，如果就连美国队长也开始对自己所坚信的有所怀疑，那……还有人将自由和正义视为信仰吗？

布鲁斯故意延长加强版伽玛射线仪器的研制，有意为他们拖延时间，但还是阻止不了罗斯将军将自己异化成红浩克，并建立了一支浩克军团。一时间缺乏关注的托尼已经完成了加强版反浩克机甲，偷偷研制的反伽玛射线装置也接近尾声。娜塔莎也谋划去劫狱救出克林特，与史蒂夫他们汇合。

至于变种人那边也不乐观，反变种人组织的幕后头目竟是天使沃伦·沃辛顿三世的亲生父亲，他研制了药物“治愈”变种人，强制要为沃伦注射，好在天使长及时现身逃脱。得知真相的万磁王带领变种人兄弟会攻打沃辛顿药厂，好在斯科特及时带领X战警赶到，才不至于酿成一场悲剧。

史蒂夫带领半支复仇者与X战警汇师，斯科特已经临盆了，却依然坚持在第一线。这次见面更加没有空余的时间寒暄，斯科特第一时间询问了复仇者那边的情况，同时也交代了天使长下落不明的事实。“天使长曾经是天启的死亡骑士，杀戮是他存在的意义，我们必须尽快找到他，否则后果不堪设想。灵蝶，你是沃伦的欧米伽，你带领一队人马去寻找他的下落。”斯科特身怀六甲，根本没办法长时间站在战术沙盘前，“暴风，X战警暂时交由你负责，一切听罗杰斯队长安排。你也是，罗根，别吊儿郎当的……”史蒂夫站在那看着斯科特思路清晰，井然有序地做着各项安排，一瞬间想到了当年还在特战队的布洛克，那个黑发欧米伽也曾如此带队调遣队员。

等史蒂夫回过神，斯科特已经和万磁王埃里克·兰谢尔开始了单独谈话了。史蒂夫突然有几分想布洛克，因为战术分配，布洛克和史蒂夫不在一个队，史蒂夫已经好多天没见到布洛克了。因为不知道那个所谓的浩克军团的底细，他们必须救出班纳博士，再说多了浩克，他们也多了个战斗力。

按照营救计划，会有三波人马同时对罗斯将军监禁班纳博士的实验室发起进攻。布洛克带领原九头蛇特战队协助巴基远程狙击，万磁王带领的兄弟会主攻，暴风女带领的X战警趁机突围，救出被限制了体内浩克的班纳博士。罗斯将军那头定会出兵，于此同时，托尼也会从守备森严的复仇者大厦突围，史蒂夫会带领复仇者接应并赶往实验室支援……

营救计划相当顺利，当然，排除打到一半，罗根和埃里克接到了斯科特生了的消息，双双赶回基诺沙。不过还好来传递消息的北极星洛娜接替了父亲的主攻任务，倒也没让班纳博士继续身陷敌营。

史蒂夫格外的兴奋，倒不是说初战告捷，而是很快能见到布洛克了。布洛克一手带出来的那支特战队非常给面子，好几个队员都已经隐姓埋名过上了所谓的好日子，却还是在布洛克的号召下二话不说加入战局，有的甚至从非洲和中东赶过来。特战队主要负责远程狙击，又有巴基在，史蒂夫还算比较放心，他甚至还用私频和布洛克聊了挺久，直到那头开战才切断了。

不同于X战警那边有几个具有传送能力的变种人，前九头蛇特战队纯靠几辆防弹车撤离，因此归队较晚，以至于史蒂夫都没时间和布洛克聊聊，黑发欧欧米伽进入临时搭建的帐篷的时候，班纳博士都已经开始讲解浩克军团的情况了。史蒂夫只来得及和布洛克点头微笑，就再次把注意力转移到了班纳博士的讲解上。

作为伽玛射线方面的专家，班纳博士是唯一一个能造出“浩克制造机”的人，他会成为浩克也是因为一次失败的实验，当天的一些不可预知的偶然因素是无法复制的。因此，即使造出了一台一模一样的仪器，也无法模拟当天的情况。因为布鲁斯有意拖延，让忍无可忍的罗斯将军直接用未经过测试的仪器进行人体实验，结果仪器中的伽马射线过量，导致第一批参与实验者全数死亡，在二层看台观摩的罗斯将军却意外被异化成红浩克。好在同在二层看台的布鲁斯因为本身已经对伽马射线免疫，而幸免于难。

众所周知，怒火能让浩克更加强大，而红浩克则仍然保持清晰的头脑和思维逻辑。最重要的是，红浩克能吸收各种能量，吸收得越多越强大，而且拥有再生能力，所以普通的方法根本无法将他杀死。而后续的浩克军团，只是失败品——由于过量的伽马射线所有成为“浩克”的士兵，只能存活二十四小时。史蒂夫的眉头紧锁，这超过了他的预估，但他心里清楚如果各种能量都会增强红浩克的能力，那么即使算上浩克，他们的胜算也不高。

小胡子富翁轻咳一声，起身，“所以，我和布鲁斯各自想了个方案，我提议用我的小玩具直接剥夺他的伽马射线能量，将他逼回人形。”

“那是方案B，我的是方案A。”布鲁斯叹了口气，摘下眼镜，“介于反伽马射线仪需要一段加载时间，我们得为托尼争取时间。克林特，记得我给过你的一支弓箭吗？那可以杀死浩克，但现在我并不知道它能否杀掉罗斯将军异化的红浩克。为了保险起见，我又研制了同样的子弹，但同样只有一枚。”史蒂夫心里知道，这不是最佳方案，他们更需要让罗斯将军受到法律的制裁，而不是杀掉他。托尼的想法倒是不错，但加载时间太长，也就证明拖住红浩克的期间有太多变数。

布鲁斯把子弹交给了布洛克，让他选出最好的狙击手。布洛克耸了耸肩，随手把子弹丢给了巴基，“我有个问题，虽然不合时宜，但……假如这两个方案都没有用呢？”这是布洛克的顾虑，同样也是史蒂夫的担忧，如果射杀不成功，还能让伽马射线失效，但如果托尼的仪器没有达到预期呢？

“哦！”托尼做了个恍然大悟的表情，朝布洛克眨眨眼，“我联系了我的胡子兄弟，可惜他拒绝来变个时间倒流的小魔术。”

“不用担心，我有后备方案。如果真的到了那时候，再说也不迟。”刚刚进入帐篷的斯科特，开口回答道，“但我不希望用到。”史蒂夫近乎惊讶，这才生育后几个小时，斯科特就已经不顾自家阿尔法罗根的阻拦，赶回了前线。战事在即，似乎除了史蒂夫，在场的诸位都没把这个放到心上。

托尼、布鲁斯和X战警那边的野兽汉克·麦考伊用了一个通宵，把为了运输方便而拆卸的反伽马射线仪重新拼装。灵蝶伊丽莎白那边也找到了失踪的天使长，在恢复正常的金发天使苦苦哀求下，暂时为他戴了能力抑制项圈。

为了防止罗斯将军后续制造出更多的“浩克士兵”，两波人马商议决定，由斯科特带领所有以发射能量进行攻击的变种人突袭罗斯将军的秘密军事基地，托尼和汉克负责调试反伽马射线仪，布洛克带领的特战队配合巴基狙击，娜塔莎也带一队人马掩护克林特射箭，而史蒂夫则是带队转移红浩克的注意力。

斯科特带人前往秘密军事基地，史蒂夫本打算稍作修整后再发起总攻，然而，千算万算没算到半夜就遭到了罗斯将军带领的浩克军团突袭，启动仪器需要时间，史蒂夫紧急带队拖住红浩克。克林特的准头几乎百发百中，但离弦的箭却被红浩克一把握住。巴基那枪倒是命中了，但并没有将红浩克击毙，只让其进入衰弱期。

“浩克士兵”的数量也超过了众人的想象，罗根有自愈能力还算好些，时间一长大家都渐渐失去体力，愣是四倍体力和四倍恢复力的史蒂夫都有点吃不消了。布鲁斯早就变身浩克和罗斯将军进入肉搏状态，X战警的小淘气也脱下手套，触碰了浩克得意拥有浩克的能力加入战局。当紫发女忍者被一个“浩克士兵”击飞的那一刻，她的阿尔法沃伦·沃辛顿三世瞬间爆发，天使长加入了战局，众人稍微能喘口气。

好在斯科特那头传来消息——“浩克制造器”被毁，托尼也示意加载完成，让浩克形态的布鲁斯立马撤离。红浩克距离反伽马射线仪太远，天使长又不受控，以至于根本无法瞄准。埃里克又在斯科特那队，史蒂夫只能问伊丽莎白能否用心灵感应控制他，紫发欧米伽摇了摇头，说她的心灵感应能力不够强，最多只能定住。

这样不行？！

史蒂夫让灵蝶尽可能的定住天使长，自己则手持盾牌冲过去吸引红浩克的注意，好容易才将他引入反伽马射线仪的射程内，为了确保仪器生效，史蒂夫决定再近一点。但四倍奔跑速度仍然比不上身高三米的变异红浩克，后者直接将史蒂夫活活击飞。史蒂夫落到地上，脑海里回响着布洛克的喊声……

成功了？

成功了。

史蒂夫倒在那异常兴奋，想站起来才发现——一根钢筋贯穿了胸口，他一瞬间僵住了，痛觉袭来，一切都慢了下来，脑子里只剩嗡鸣，史蒂夫第一次觉得害怕——他的布洛克哭了。所有人都围了过来，好多人都红了眼眶，史蒂夫叹了口气，却因为疼痛，反倒抽了口气，他艰难把盾牌递给了巴基，求他照顾好布洛克……

“让开！”天使长的出现，让众人吓得再次亮了武器，沃伦叹了口气，面纹消退，背后的羽翼再现，就连过肩的金发都恢复了，“救人要紧。”

罗根用钢爪将史蒂夫背后的那截钢筋斩断，布洛克抖了半天都没法下狠心把那半截钢筋拔出来，还是幻影猫凯蒂利用能力让史蒂夫不受痛苦的将钢筋取出。失血很快，史蒂夫的脸苍白得比纸更甚，沃伦向布洛克要了战术刀，擦掉上头的污渍，划开自己的掌心，被鲜血染进的掌心拂过史蒂夫的胸口，伤口瞬间愈合，连个疤痕也没剩下。

“操！这他妈的是什么？魔法吗？”布洛克不禁惊叹，但下一秒就被史蒂夫当众吻了个结结实实。临近死亡，史蒂夫一瞬间把自己几十年来的矜持抛到了脑后，他忘情地把强吻布洛克，深怕下一秒就此失去……

战争结束，一切重新来过。史蒂夫已经彻底恢复健康，他和布洛克也在布鲁克林有了一个家布洛克去隔壁婴儿房照顾小莎伦，史蒂夫就那么站在窗前，仍有冷雨拍打，思绪飘飞。如今的史蒂夫终于明白，是非黑白不过是立场罢了，那么……对与错真的那么重要吗？

我曾经以为只要坚持自己的原则就一定是对的，我曾经是如此的相信神盾局，如此相信自由正义，如此相信……我自己。然而，那些过往早已渐行渐远，那些空洞的誓言亦是支离破碎。也许从一开始我就是错的。所谓的相信不过是一厢情愿，就像神盾局被九头蛇渗透，自由被所谓的正义玷污，就连我自己……都差点敌不过生死。

七十年过去，佩姬走了，霍华德走了，巴基回来了却已经不是从前的他了。一切都变了，也许……就连我自己都已经不像自己了。到头来才发现哪里来的那么多是非黑白，我们不过都是活在灰色地带的蝼蚁，不过是为了苟活……生存哪来的对错，弱肉强食本就是自然定下的不可更改的法则，既然没有对，也就没错，人生也不过是个对错参半，罢了。就像战争哪里来的胜负，不过都是输家。有些东西总会失去，只是失去的方式各有不同。

这样也好。

史蒂夫关上窗户，去了婴儿房，布洛克正趴在摇篮上欣赏小莎伦的睡颜，史蒂夫从身后抱住了他，“我爱你，布洛克。”

布洛克似乎没想到他突然的坦诚，微微勾起嘴角，“爹地也爱你，甜心。”

 


End file.
